


The Fallen Kingdom

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DSMPFF, Dream Smp, here we go again, i love makign Technoblade this force of terror, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: “Chekov’s gun,” The Man in the Trenchcoat muttered to himself, as he ran to the Pedestal. “Chekov’s Gun.”A follow-up to The Festival. but this time, the Revolution.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Fallen Kingdom

“Chekov’s gun,” The Man In The Trenchcoat muttered to himself, as he ran to the Pedestal. “Chekov’s Gun.”

The Man in the Suit was gone. His failing heart caught up to him as the armies of the DSMP surrounded him.

He knew he was going to die. He knew his actions would come back to him.

So he thought to himself, “If I’m going to die, I might as well go out as I lived.”

So when they surrounded him, cornered him and ushered him to a lectern, he took a swig of water, and turned to them.

The Boy In The Red Shirt held a crossbow to the Man in the Suit’s head, an arrow aimed and loaded to pierce his skull.

But when the Man in the Suit began coughing and wheezing, falling to the ground, gasping for air, He almost dropped the crossbow.

“If I go down, Tommy… This country goes with me…” He uttered, and breathed his last.

The men and women of the DSMP looked at each other and cheered.

The Boy, once a Third-In-Command to the Man in the Suit, was named the new President.

And when he gave a speech, with no ulterior motive to decimate the country, the people sighed in relief.

The War was over.

The Man In The Trenchcoat looked over at The Beast, and nodded.

The Beast smiled, and nodded back, pulling out nine vantablack skulls, and walking to a section near the Manburg podium and placing nine cubes of Soul Sand.

As the Boy gave his speech, The Man In The Trenchcoat was directly under him, in a secret room staring at a simple wooden button.

“I’ve worked so hard to get it back…” he muttered, as he raised a hand to press it.

It was inches away when he pulled it back.

“I can’t…”

Then, a voice pierced through The Man In The Trenchcoat’s thoughts.

“Wilbur, what are you doing.”

The voice took him by surprise, and when he looked around, there was nobody there.

It was just him.

And yet…

“…Phil?”

“Uh-huh. Wilbur, What are you doing?”

The Man In The Trenchcoat’s eyes widened as he realized the implications the meeting with the voice may have for him.

“Wilbur, where are you?”

The Man In The Trenchcoat swallowed his pride and replied shakily with “In… L’manburg. W-we just crowned Tubbo president, and that- that’s all that…”

He trailed off as a shadow fell across the room.

A older man, adorned in a green/white robe and hat stood in the hallway leading into the room.

He had purple wings sprouting from his back, as well as a peach-fuzz beard and a stare that would kill if it could.

“In L’manburg, huh?” The Demon said.

“Th…this is… l’manb-…” The Man In The Trenchcoat began.

“Uh-huh.” Replied The Demon.

The Man In The Trenchcoat looked at the button then groaned. “Phil, I have- I have been here, like, seven or eight times, about to press this button! Seven or eight times! Maybe nine!”

He punched the wall in anger, making a reasonable crack in the wall and dust fly about.

The Demon looked around the room- there was a song scrawled on signs, a song dedicated to the one thing The Man In The Trenchcoat held dear to himself.

“Wilbur, you spent so much and so long, getting it back… and you’re just… you just want to blow it up?” The Demon said. He knew he had to convince The Man In The Trenchcoat to step away from the button.

“I… I do…” was all he could say.

The Demon sighed and put a hand on The Man In The Trenchcoat’s shoulder. “Will.”

Suddenly, he wrenched The Demon’s had away and walked towards he button.

“Phil, there was a saying.”

The Demon’s eyes widened.

“By a traitor… a man named Eret… I don’t know if you’ve heard of him…”

The Man In The Trenchcoat smiled up at The Demon.

“He had a saying, Phil.”

“W…will?”  
A solid six seconds passed. 

silence.

Until…

“It was never meant to be.”

Click.

(OUTSIDE)

The Boy In The Red Shirt ran up to a friend of his, who, ironically, was nearly a god.

“Hey, Dream! You remember when- You know how you said we had a traitor, right? That was all a lie, right?” He said, excitedly.

The lifeless mask of the Nightmare looked him dead in the eyes and said, “No, you still have a traitor among you.”

boom.

Silence spread like a disease across L’manburg.

“…what?” The Boy In The Red Shirt said.

The Nightmare only chuckled and walked off.

The Boy In The Red Shirt shook his head and walked towards the podium.

Then, he froze.

He heard a hissing sound.

Instantly, he grabbed the Boy President, held out the shield he carries, and tensed for the explosion.

When it happened, it took the city with it.

All that remained were small chunks of land, scattered across the land.

The Boy In The Red Shirt stood up, and stared in awe.

It was all he could do.

In the center of the crater was The Man In The Trenchcoat and The Demon.

After a moment of incomprehensible talking, The Demon unsheathed a diamond-blue katana and, with remorse all over his face, buried the blade into The Man In The Trenchcoat’s chest.

A blossom of red erupted from his torso, the end of the blade cutting right out the other side dripping and coated with The Man In The Trenchcoat’s blood.

As he slumped down, he said one last thing to The Demon that The Boy In The Red Shirt could not hear, but was obviously bad news, according to The Demon’s face.

The world ground to a stop for a moment.

Until a blast of red, white and blue snapped him back to reality.

“Technoblade, stop! STOP!”

The Beast looked the boy in the eyes, and smirked.

“You want to be a hero, Tommy? Is that what this is?”

The Boy In The Red Shirt stood across a chasm from The Beast.

“I just want L’manburg, i-““You just wanted Power.” The Beast cut him off.

“The thing about this world, Tommy, is that good things don’t happen to the heroes.”

The Beast closed his eyes and chuckled.

“Let me tell you a story about a man named Theseus.”

The Beast raised his hand, and the sky turned pitch-black as images of ancient warriors appeared.

One man, donned with iron armor, walked forward through the screaming men, looking as determined as any man could be.

The Boy In The Red Shirt looked past the Warrior to a bull-headed monster.

Ironically, the Monster’s image was standing over The Beast. 

“His country was in danger. He sent himself forward into enemy lines.”The warrior drew a long silver sword, and with a shout of rage, threw himself at the Monster, who roared back and charged.

When they were visible again, the Warrior stood over the Monster’s lifeless body.

“He slew the minotaur!”

The Beast smirked, and made a cutting motion with his hand, changing the scene.

“And do you know what they did to him, Tommy?”

The Boy In The Red Shirt didn’t respond. How could he?

“They exiled him.” The Beast said. “He died in disgrace, despised by his people.”

The Boy President, confused, with a quiet voice, said, “But… but he saved everyone? He-“

“The Greeks knew the score!” The Beast cut him off. “That’s what happens to heroes, Tommy!”

The Beast closed his hand, and drew it back down as the sky returned to normal.

Thunder clouds gathered and boomed as it began to pour rain.

“But if you want to be a hero, Tommy, that’s fine. That’s fine.” The Beast said, climbing two steps to the Soul Sand figures.

The Boy In The Red Shirt found his voice, and yelled, “Technoblade, you don’t have to do this! We’re so close! We have L’manburg!”

The Boy In The Red Shirt did what he could to try and persuade The Beast to step down…

“You want to be a hero, Tommy?” The Beast cut him off in the middle of his rant.

The Boy In The Red Shirt took a step forward.

“You want to be a hero, Tommy?” The Beast said again, doing something The Boy In The Red Shirt could not see.

The Beast turned to The Boy In The Red Shirt and, with blindingly red eyes, roared out in a terrifying voice, “THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” And drew his crossbow and his sword.

A terrifying sound rang out across the world as behind The Beast, two demonic beings appeared and roared with him.

“NOOOOO!” The Boy In The Red Shirt yelled as The Beast summoned two Withers.

Quickly, he drew his own sword and ran toward The Beast, intending to strike him down.

Before he could get a chance to even swing it, The Beast had already cut him down, his Vantablack-Netherite sword easily slicing his head clean off his shoulders.

Suddenly, the Nightmare appeared by his side. Nodding at The Beast, they began a dance of death.

The world turned against them as they fought in perfect sync, side-by-side. 

The Beast sliced open the Living Bomb’s chest, then fired a rocket barrage at the Diamond Man, while the Nightmare held up his shield to block three arrows from thudding into The Beast’s back, then firing off three of his own, striking the White Ninja square in the face, ending him completely.

The Beast drew his trident, and hurled it at the Innocent Demon, piercing through his armor and into his heart. The Beast opened his hand, and the trident returned to him.

The Beast and the Nightmare, for a solid three minutes, were entirely unbeatable.

The Nightmare then jumped into the air to deal with a group attempting to kill the second Wither.

Alone, The Beast laughed, and roared out, “A WORTHY CHALLENGE!” Charging to a friend of The Boy In The Red Shirt’s, instantly delivering a Fatal blow. They never stood a chance against the Blood God himself.

The Beast then turned his attention to The Fox. He gave him no chance either, sweeping The Fox’s legs out from under him and driving his sword deep in his chest, ending him again.

From where The Fox lay, The Beast fired off three missiles at The Boy In The Red Shirt, who had returned with all his gear.

Effectively blinding him, The Beast took the chance to cut him down again, planting his feet on The Boy In The Red Shirt’s chest, cutting straight through his torso, then vaulting off to cut through another man’s chest, this time the victim being the Ex-Vice President.

As he collapsed to the ground, The Beast took a running start to land on one of his Withers.

Switching his blade for another crossbow, The Beast spun around, firing missiles around to decimate the already-obliterated land and its residents.

A graceful backflip from The Beast led to the Boy President to have an axe imbedded in his head.

Three people jumped The Beast, attempting to take him by surprise.

Smirking, The Beast drew his other weapon, a legendary trident.

Spinning it in the air, he jumped an incredible height and threw it down.

The sheer power of the Trident forced the sky to rain a bolt of lightning, instantly decimating the three people.

The Beast smirked, and looked up at the 20-man army that assembled before him.

“There will be no government today…” He said, as 1.6 million silhouettes formed into existence behind him.

“You seem to forget, o L’manburg…”

The Beast’s sword burst aflame with power, as did his crossbow.

His two Withers stood at his shoulders, as The Beast said one simple thing.

“TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write XD
> 
> In case you can't tell, here's the names.
> 
> The Boy in the Red Shirt - TommyInnit  
> The Man in the Trenchcoat - Wilbur Soot  
> The Nightmare - Dream  
> The Beast - Technoblade  
> The Man in the Suit - Jschlatt  
> The Boy President - Tubbo  
> the Demon - Ph1lza  
> The White Ninja - Sapnap  
> The Fox - Fundy  
> The Warrior - Theseus  
> a Friend - KarlJacobs  
> Ex-Vice President - Quackity  
> the Diamond Man - Skeppy  
> the Living Bomb - Awesamdude  
> the Innocent Demon - BadBoyHalo


End file.
